


【VD】The ring isn't just for proposal

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Intersex Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 10:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: Summary：维吉尔得到了一枚戒指，当然，也许不仅仅是戒指。内含一点魔人生理学，有双性暗示





	【VD】The ring isn't just for proposal

**Author's Note:**

> 爱的可贵经验在于，从某一瞬间的偶然出发，去尝试一种永恒。  
——《爱的多重奏》

“这是什么？”  
维吉尔凝视着掌心里躺着的那枚——他姑且称这个金属色的不规则双层圆环为戒指，平静地发问道。  
“一个礼物。”妮蔻得意洋洋地扬起眉，下意识地伸手去摸口袋里塞着的烟盒，然后在蓝色恶魔的眼神逼迫下悻悻地缩回手指。“用了你上次带回来的那些东西剩下的边角料做成的。它可以吸收魔力，并将它们迅速转化，还可以……”  
维吉尔捺下性子，在耐心地谛听这位自我陶醉的女机械师滔滔不绝地夸赞完这枚“艺术品”的妙处之后，礼貌地开口：“谢谢，但我想我不需要这个。”他对枪械类的武器一向漠然置之，而他的兄弟与儿子则恰恰相反。  
“嘿，嘿，等等，我还没说完。”妮蔻抱着手臂，忽然神秘地笑了笑，“刚刚说的那些都只是它的额外功能，现在，听着，武器大师要来揭晓它真正的用途。”她停顿半秒，尔后迫不及待地宣布道，“你可以用它让但丁哭出来，生理意义上。”  
见多识广的年长恶魔足足花了一分钟时间来消化她话语间的隐意。“你的意思是……”他顿了顿，发觉自己很难拒绝这个诱人的条件：令他的兄弟融化于他的手指和这个小玩意儿上，在欲望的泪水与泛滥的潮水中颤抖，呻吟着迫近高潮。  
哦，少来，别装了。她说，“你和但丁操过了，我都知道。”  
尼禄告诉你的？维吉尔摩挲着那枚戒指，眯起眼一瞬不瞬地盯住她，像是在评估她的话究竟有几分可信度。被人知道与自己亲兄弟上床的这件事，他本人倒是不十分介怀，毕竟恶魔的行事准则里并不包含人类世界的道德伦理，即便支配他们爱欲的始终有源自人类血脉的影响。许多年前，在他尚且年轻的时候，曾相当鄙夷痛恨这部分的影响，认为这是某种根植血统里的与生俱来的软弱缺陷；然而，V的回归则令他不由自主地开始重新审视这些被他刻意遗弃埋葬过的地方，还有他的兄弟，但丁，他另一半的火焰。他们从所承受的缺失中重新变得完整，虽然永不再和过去一样，也不应该和过去一样。  
爱赋予他柔软的同时也昭示了他的坚不可摧，那种超乎寻常的韧性与徘徊的脆弱，将他从一次次的破碎中锻造重铸。你到手了。有一次他们忙着交换湿漉漉的情热呼吸时，但丁曾抚摸着他的头发在他耳边喃喃，仿佛雨天里弥漫的潮湿闷热的窃窃私语。这是什么意思？他在亲吻但丁滚动的喉结时如此询问。回应他的是断续的喘息，以及他藤蔓一般缠绕敞开的热辣躯体，诗人用书写的手指与嘴唇在起伏湿濡的皮肤上凝练隐喻与修辞。我爱你，你到手了，高热粉碎灵魂孤独的骄傲的外壳，欲望闻起来如同沐浴液里夏日桃子的幽香，无数的吻登上身体的船只，而他们在海浪的裹挟中远去。  
“哦不，和那个傻瓜无关。”她皱着鼻子挤出一丝哼声，挥了下手，“只是下次，好吧，操了，你们再在我的车子里搞的时候，记得打理得干净点，当然最好是没有下次。”她看了维吉尔一眼，“他叫的真的很大声，不是吗？”女机械师意有所指，“相信我，他会为这个东西疯狂的。你甚至可以拿它求婚，不会有比这个更完美的戒指了！”  
维吉尔几乎要被她的话逗乐了。结婚？不，那废纸般的契约对他们根本不具备约束效力。他想到自己的父母。婚姻意味着什么？家庭，责任，或许还有孩子，晨起的亲吻与夜间妙不可言的性爱；同时它也涵盖了争吵，冷战，严重一点的，刀光剑影。菜肴的热香和壁灯的光晕取代鲜血从断裂的缝隙浓郁生长，积压多年的话语蒸干泪水自对视的眼中沉默着流淌，但丁毛茸茸的笑容，那张惹恼人又像是无时不刻在引诱的嘴和他放在自己腿上的手指，他不否认自己并不再像小时候那样反感他兄弟布丁般黏腻的注视与骚扰。鉴于那些东西他们都已然拥有（只有为人父母的责任那部分依然有待商榷），他也不必再在入睡时仍要警惕潜在的危险——维吉尔知道，永远有人在等着他回家——所以，婚姻？他突然又有点不敢确定，于是决定将这个问题留待以后再谈。  
“哦对了，还有这个。”妮蔻拍拍屁股上的灰，弯下腰从一大堆叮叮当当的零件中拎起一块长条状的黑布，把这布条塞进维吉尔的手心，“你知道，惊喜的必要条件。”她朝他挤了挤眼，“就是要保持神秘。”

哇哦，维吉。传奇的恶魔猎人洗完几天以来的第一个热水澡，浑身散发着舒适松软的体温与气息，仿佛一杯大汗淋漓的甜蜜圣代，赤身裸体地瘫在平整干燥的床单上，懒洋洋地撩起眼皮，目视着他面无表情的兄长从枕头底下抽出一块黑布。我不知道你原来还喜欢玩这套。他期待似地舔舐下唇，像个即将得到新玩具的急躁孩子一般主动摊开自己的双手。“看来跑这趟任务让你长进了不少。”  
“闭嘴。”维吉尔说，随后无视了他送来的手腕，径直将那块布蒙上他的眼睛。原来是这样。但丁扬起唇角，笑得意味深长，装作没听到兄长恼怒的叹息。忽然，他皱了下鼻子，抓住维吉尔的手指凑近嗅了嗅。“为什么我闻到机油的味道？”他嫌恶地吐了吐舌头。“别告诉我你在润滑上面动了别的心思。”  
维吉尔懒得再同他理论更多，现在还不是端上正餐的好时机。“转过去。”他冷冷地开口，心知肚明如此强硬而直接的命令会对自己的兄弟同他的老二造成怎样的影响。果不其然，但丁轻哼着颤抖地岔开腿，露出下腹的银灰毛丛中间逐渐苏醒的阴茎。他难得没再说些别的，驯服地转过身，跪好，从善如流地塌下腰，维吉尔甚至可以隐约看到晃动的丰腴臀肉间那个湿润而红肿的入口，被清洗好的，翕张着等待他进一步的侵犯与爱抚。  
来吧，老哥。他的话语因陷入沾着口水的枕头而变得潮湿又黏糊。让我们看看你都学了点什么新本事。  
维吉尔忍住给他兄弟的屁股来上一掌的冲动戴上那枚戒指。那个人类女孩儿告诉过他，这个玩意会根据佩戴者的手指粗细自动调节尺寸，眨眼便完美地卡在了他中指的第二根骨节上方一点的位置。这样就行了？他试着动了下手指，暖黄的灯光滑过冰冷的金属表面。年长的半魔停顿片刻，稍微回想了一下它的使用事项，然后在他兄弟催促的抱怨中朝他缓缓俯身。

但丁睁着双眼，四周一片意乱情迷的漆黑，唯一清晰的只有兄长贴近他脊背的嘴唇与逡巡的炽热呼吸。他难以自抑地喘息着，健壮结实的大腿肌肉因为看不见的抚触而紧绷着颤抖，乳头胀痛，床单在他微曲的手指下蜷起褶皱。他们不是没有用背后位做过，只是这次似乎有哪里不太一样：视觉的被剥夺令他愈发明晰地体悟到维吉尔的手是怎样缓慢地挲过他的尾椎骨，停在他的会阴上，还有被放大的呼吸声与滚烫心跳，他的视线鞭子般抽在他的身体上，这毫无实感的流动的接触几乎使他的恶魔部分本能地疼痛和兴奋。  
他感到自己被强硬地分开，维吉尔的手指挤进湿滑的臀缝之间，那个紧致的入口很容易便吞吃下第一段指节。所以就是这个？但丁开始觉得有点无聊了，而维吉尔推进的速度明显比之前也放慢了一点，像是他相当享受整个用手指操他的过程。不过这样也不是不好，他可以先在维吉尔的手指上好好地高潮一次，或者两次，然后再尽兴地享受那个沉甸甸的老二在他的肠道里挤压的快感……耽于享乐的恶魔差不多盘算好了一切，然而事实证明，维吉尔为他准备的惊喜并非想象中那样简单。  
嘿，这是什么？凹凸不平的金属环顶开瑟缩的肛口进入温暖的甬道，那低于常态的温度令但丁打了个哆嗦。他不自觉地晃了晃屁股，随即便因这一行为挨了巴掌。别动。年长者的警告和空气中激起的皮肉拍打的脆响一样奏效。但丁呻吟着绷直腰，维吉尔的另一只手擒住他的后颈将他摁在枕头上，那些响声与他隐隐作痛的臀肉似乎同时唤醒了他几乎快作废的羞耻心。你往我的屁股里塞了什么？他含混不清地哀嚎着，“这就是你的惊喜？”  
还不到时候。维吉尔说，此时那根中指已完全没入但丁的体内。年长的恶魔掐住他一侧的臀瓣，又将那根手指抽送了几下。那股奇异又甜蜜的突兀感折磨着他柔软的内里，让他为此硬到滴水。但丁颤动地拱起肩胛，穴肉仿佛拥有自主意识般地缩紧，并因此无意间触发了戒指上某样隐藏的关节。

该死！当第一股细小却猛烈的电流沿着他的脊柱击中他沉浸在快感中的大脑时，但丁对眼下的状况还有些发懵，尽管他的身体已自动给出应激的抵御措施：象征坚硬与力量的暗红鳞甲和外骨骼宛若流动的火焰渐次吞噬他属于人类的手臂皮肤层，毛绒银发中耸起的一对角，以及那声自他喉咙深处逸出的、非人的咆哮。倘若不是维吉尔及时反应回神相对的魔人化一部分，继而扑过去死死地压制住他濒临失控的兄弟，恐怕事态还会更进一步地严重下去。她没和我说过这个。他眉头紧蹙，显然没有预料到得到的反馈是如此激烈，并为这张摇摇欲坠的床头疼不已，第三张了。你冷静点好吗？这里没人需要你去战斗或是保护什么，也没人要伤害你，你很安全。他压低身子，咬住他的耳朵诱哄，鼓胀的恶魔性器滚烫地贴着但丁结实又柔嫩的大腿内侧。你就在这儿…我也在这儿…我们一起……  
如果那根手指此刻没有埋在但丁体内，那么这样的说服将会有力许多。微弱的电击仍在继续，红色的恶魔不满地低吼着，急躁地挣扎；维吉尔沉重地呼出一声威慑性十足的吼叫，锋利的牙齿深深嵌入他的后颈，藉此提醒他谁才是这场性爱的主宰者。那根布满棘刺的尾巴缠上但丁的左腿，将他拉得更开，迫使他向他的征服者摆出献祭的羔羊姿态，袒露他的脆弱。皮开肉绽的疼痛多少换回了些许理智，但丁晕晕乎乎地眨了眨眼，那块布条一早就被他半魔人化后骤然蹿出的火星烧掉了。“怎么回事？”他忍不住冒出个喷嚏，空气中积郁的热度与不断碰撞的尖锐的荷尔蒙蹭得他鼻尖泛痒。“你干了什么？”  
“我干了什么？”维吉尔咬牙切齿地重复着将问题丢还给他，“你自己看看你做了什么。”  
但丁闻言低下头，随后惊讶地发现自己身体的异状。哦，老天。他郁闷地看着那些无辜牺牲的枕头与床单，床头的碎木屑哭丧地散落下来，被子因为被踢翻下床而幸免于难。“我希望上次的佣金足够支撑我们跑一趟家具店。”  
比起那个。维吉尔的胸膛里酝酿的怒气笼罩在但丁弓起的脊背上方隆隆作响。我更建议你关心一下你的屁股。

这倒是提醒了但丁，外表的骤变几乎使他选择性忽略了他被电流操得湿软又酸疼的肛口。那到底是什么玩意儿？他抱怨着扭过头，而他的兄长接下来的动静无疑是揪着他的困惑，把它们又塞回他被高温烧得干涩的喉管。那根作乱的手指再度动了起来，连带着那枚不明的硬物一道，维吉尔甚至吝啬于给予他适应的时间便开启了它的第二道功能。柔和的震动犹如一根灵巧的舌头裹住了他，流窜在他坚实的外骨骼之间，极大地抚慰了他抽痛的肠道。红色的半魔不由得放松地咕噜着，紧张的情绪随着那些向外辐射的热气蒸出他的体表。  
然而与此同时，那种来源于机械的震感正与次俱增。他湿哒哒地呻吟着，绵软充血的阴唇被人翻开，那根他所熟知的并为之神魂颠倒的粗壮阴茎插入他濡热淌水的产道，如同他此前设想的那样，他被填得满满当当，根本找不到机会分神——一阵剧烈的震颤击中后穴里的敏感之所，他哀鸣着，就像一盘刚被端出烤箱的芝士馅饼，热气腾腾又汁水淋漓，充盈着香甜与黏腻的淫秽气息。他是如此饥饿，如此迫切地渴望他的雄性能够给予他足够的安全感与力量，以此弥补他空洞的子宫与苏醒的繁殖欲。  
这真他妈的爽翻了。但丁在维吉尔顶进他酸痛的子宫口时头晕耳热地喃喃自语。他脸上的泪水令他沉湎于欢愉的恶魔也开始踌躇畏缩，而那根在他本能收紧的屁股里翻搅的震动的手指则配合他体内抽送的老二一道，将他彻底送上高潮的顶峰。

原来就是这个。恢复了人类形态的但丁侧卧着，手里攥着那枚不再冰冷的金属戒指仔细端详。精液从他被蹂躏过度的屁股和那个无法完全收拢的洞里流出来，淌过伤痕累累的大腿之间。不过他本人倒是对此毫不在意，或者已经丧失了在意的力气。  
嗯。维吉尔的手指有意无意地拨弄着他耳后的一小撮翘起的毛发。他们的床架正式宣告退休，唯有床垫和被子尚可一用。但丁的小腿不依不饶地缠住他的，他禁不住垂下眼睑，望着他兄弟泛红可口的耳朵尖出神。他想起那天妮蔻对他说过的话，关于这枚戒指，关于他和但丁之间有悖人伦的关系，关于……婚姻。他瞥了眼对那枚戒指爱不释手的胞弟，手指顿了一下。  
“你想要一个这东西吗？”维吉尔看着但丁的眼睛问道。  
但丁愣了一下，尔后花费半晌才反应过来兄长想要表达的意思。这不能怪他，毕竟维吉尔的问题着实过于隐晦。  
“……我的天。”他最终只能憋出来这么一句似是而非的应答，“我没想到你还考虑过那个。”  
我没有，那也不可能。年长的恶魔否认道，“只是突然想到，给我这个戒指的那个人类女孩儿当天说的话。”  
但丁停止把玩那枚戒指。“她和你说什么了？”又来了，他兄弟那无休止的危险的好奇心。他毛糙的下巴懒懒地靠着维吉尔的肩头。“教你如何用这个小东西让你的兄弟爽到哭泣？”  
维吉尔笑了一下，手指漫不经心地拂过但丁敏感的后颈皮肤。“那我只能说的确奏效了。”后者难耐地哼了一声，拱起脖子，仿佛一只饱餐后仍不知足的猫咪蹭向他粗糙的指腹。“不过那些只是其中小小的一部分。”低沉的嗓音混进灼热的呼吸之中，连同他愈来愈近的面貌在但丁的世界里模糊起来。“你真的想听？”扬起的尾音溶解在交缠的唇齿，但丁的脚踝懒散地磨蹭着他的膝盖骨，缓慢又用力地攀住他的大腿根部。  
“当然。”分开之前他笑嘻嘻地舔了下维吉尔的唇角，接着犹如一本亟待阅读的书将自己完全地摊开。贪婪，懒惰，永不知节制为何物，但是见鬼的，就像诺阿·朗伊之于博尔赫斯，从他诗人眼睛的钥匙孔看去，维吉尔在这位缪斯身上体会到的永恒爱欲之美令他难却如此盛情。“我还想要更多。”

FIN


End file.
